Kuroko's Days Off
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: "I suggest you to not make Akashi-kun more angry than this". "But, Kurokochiiiiii !". "Shut up, you noisy copycat." Rated T for languange. GoMxKuroko, AllxKuroko
1. Kagami Taiga

Kuroko No Basuke is not mine. I own nothing than the fic itself.

English is not my first languange. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, knowing this isn't beta-ed.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The match between Seirin and Rakuzan at Winter Cup has ended with Seirin as the winner. With 124-122 as a final score, and two points gap for Rakuzan, Seirin managed to achieved the victory by relying at their Ace's dunk. Kagami Taiga managed to score two points above Rakuzan, and the match ended.

Seirin's member barely could supported their body weight at the end of the rough and terrifying match against the most powerful school with the most powerful members. Three crownless king and the captain of Generation of Miracles himself. But they made it. Kuroko Tetsuya, the ex-Phantom sixth man of Generation of Miracles gave his former captain, Akashi Seijuuro, a light smile, before collapsing due the exhaustion.

Fear and surprise shown at the heterochromatic eyes as he witness the person he respected and adored the most fall to the floor. But, luckily, Kagami caught the smaller boy's body before it had a chance to collided against the floor. "Water!" he could heard the captain of Seirin shouted loudly, and the coach rushed to gather the bottle filled water from her bag.

The other members of Generation of Miracles rushed to Seirin's bench. One with tanned skin and dark blue hair talked to the Seirin's ace, and they nodded in unison as Kagami carried the smaller boy and both of the aces rushed out.

The mismatched eyes stared at the retreating figures, and he clenched his fists hard. "Tetsuya." Is the only word that he could let out. His shoulders trembled, but he felt a light tap on it, he turned his head. Only to saw the familiar blond that held 'copycat' title with him. Kise Ryouta.

"Akashicchi." The blond that much taller than him called out. He stared at his ex-captain that now shaking. His small yet tough shoulder trembling. He couldn't see it. "Kurokocchi will be fine." He paused after he saw his ex-captain tensed at the mention of their Phantom sixth man's name. "He's exhausted and dehydrated. But, he'll be fine." He added, tried hard to calm the smaller redhead that seemed to lost his composure. His attempt was a succeed as he saw the owner of the heterochromatic eyes is no longer tensed. His shoulders are no longer trembling and Kise thought it will be fine to remove his hand off the smaller man's shoulder.

"But, I'm lost." The three words that out from the ex-captain made Kise smiled. But he knew, deep down inside Akashi's heart, he's happy that Kuroko could beat all of them, the Generation of Miracles. The said phantom pulled them out of from the depth of the darkness called selfishness.

He, Kuroko Tetsuya, whose claimed himself as a phantom, is the real light among them. He teach them something called friendship and teamwork. Along with the Seirin's members, he fade away all the darkness inside the Generation of Miracles hearts, brought them back to their senses and made them know the warm feeling called love again.

The shadow made light by himself, even the brightest light could not pass Kuroko's light. Yes, because of him, all the Generation of Miracles member has came back to their old caring self.

"But, Ryouta, I'll make sure to give you a 'present' because touching me earlier." Akashi said, his eyes glinted with danger.

"Eeeek! I'm sorry, Akashicchi!" the said blond kneeled down. Asking for forgiveness of the said redhead. But his attempt were futile. Poor Kise. And the rest of the team left the blond and the captain, in order to not disturb their talk. Or Kise's punishment. To be exact.

* * *

It's been a few days since the blue haired male passed out on the court. He got recovered fast, thanks -for his friends and coach- that always pushes him to ate living liquid in many colors. She always scolded him about not being healthy by drinking only vanilla milkshakes. She keep blabbering about his lack of nutrition, and he must politely refused her handmade cooking, that looked like a..slimy and living liquid. He'll get more sick if he forced himself to ate any of it.

Today, no one is around at the moment. He finally get some peaces for a while. He should take a walk to relaxed his stiff muscles because he barely moved them these last few days. He walked to the shower, only to washed his face and brushed his teeth.

Nigou waited on his bed obediently, it seemed like the dog already chose his outfit for today. Long sleeved v-neck black shirt, white with turquoise stripes cardigan, and dark blue jeans. He took a glance at the digital clock on his night stand, it showed a quarter past seven o'clock. It's a bit late to do a jog. His outfit isn't matched for a jog either. "You want to walk around, right Nigou?" he asked the white and black husky that barked in agreement.

He should've known that.

After put on his clothes, he ran lightly to the front door to wear his shoes. Nigou trailed behind him, with leash and collar between his mouth. The dog want his owner to put it on him. He didn't like to walk alone and ended up to get lost like last time. He don't want to meet the vegetable head and candy girl anymore. He had enough of it. Not to mention that vegetable headed man always stared at him sharply like he want to strangle the dog to death.

Kuroko heard a light whimper and patted the dog's head while putting on the collar and leash on Nigou. He smiled at how obedient his dog. He knew that Nigou always managed to get back home everytime he got lost. But it seemed that Nigou didn't like to get lost everytime and everyday. Maybe the dog prefer to stayed by his side.

The baby blue haired man turned the doorknob and the small husky ran out when the door opened wide enough for him to pass. He almost losing his balance and almost hit his head on the half opened door. But someone's hand on his shoulder prevent him to do so. Instead, he hit his head to the person's chest. The top of his head collided with the man's chin, whose grunted in pain.

He heard a light bark, and the person grumbled loudly. He knew this familiar voice.

"Kagami-kun?"

* * *

I seek no flames, but I accept any motivating critiques.

Reviews?


	2. The Dog

Chapter 2 is up. It's short, I know. I ran out of ideas though. Any suggestions?

Like I said before, I own nothing. Kuroko no Basuke is belong to it's respective owner.

Many grammar mistakes will be spotted. Pardon, English is not my first languange.

* * *

"**Kagami-kun?**"

* * *

His eyes twitched after he waited too long in front of his shadow's house. He ran a hand through his brown-red hair impatiently. It already passed an hour, and the said boy hasn't come out yet. 'Maybe he's still sleeping.' But he quickly threw away the thoughts after he heard a loud click, a cue that the doorknob is turned and someone's headed out.

He was greeted by a loud bark and the little husky that resemble the owner very much, ran around him. He saw the smaller man stumbled after he'd been tugged by the said dog. Kuroko looked like he's going to bang his head to the door at any moment if Nigou won't stop tugging the leash.

So, not wanting his partner get amnesia because of the silly accident, like banging his own head to the door, he quickly reached out to grab the blue haired male's shoulders. Preventing him to collided with the door.

That earned him a hit on the chin from Kuroko's top head, though.

Kagami heard a loud bark below him and a light tug on his pants. He knew the culprit without even looking at it, anyway. He groaned in frustration when the dog won't stop tugging his pants. This little fur ball is going to drive him crazy.

He made a mental note to himself, never buy a dog that had a similarities like his shadow.

"Kagami-kun?"

His head snapped down to look at the smaller man in his grasp. Kuroko stared at him with questioning look and he didn't like it. "Don't give me that look." He mumbled under his breath as he released the phantom. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "What's up?" he asked once more time, he knew that the boy isn't had any intention to talk first.

"A lot better. Thank you for asking." Kuroko stepped back a bit and gave him a slight bow. Sure enough, Kagami is convinced, judging by how the boy's looked. He's no longer had the pale skin like the last time he's collapsed.

He sighed in relief, and because of that single action, Kuroko's curious eyes stared at him more. "W-what?" he stuttered. Nervous? No, Kagami never know any feeling called nervous, but he do know that when this invisible guy is around.

"Listen. Coach want me to watch over you for today. She's and the others were busy preparing the spring festival arrangements at our school." he turned his back at Kuroko. It's not any excuses. It's the truth, even though he must used the reason about coach wanted him to watch Kuroko. To be honest, he want to ask this guy out. He want to express his gratitude, because, if Kuroko weren't there for him at Seirin, he doubt he'll reach the top right now.

"I see. I want to take Nigou for a walk too." he followed the bluenette's gaze to the dog. This going to be a long day. He haven't used with the dog's presence yet. He still scared with dogs, even though not as much as the last time.

"Wanna walk around the park? They had bazaar there. Maybe you'll be interested in some stuff." he dusted off his shirt absent mindedly. But groane when the dog barked loudly against him.

"Do they sell any vanilla milkshake?" ah yeah, the vanilla milkshake. He ruffled the smaller boy's hair, and grinned.

"Don't worry 'bout that. It will be my treat if they sell any." Kagami grinned, and he couldn't help to hold back a chuckle after saw Kuroko's messy hair. "Oops."

* * *

The park was crowded. Many food and drink stands placed here and there. And, Nigou is no where to be found. The black and white husky ran off after they've arrived. Kuroko couldn't find him anywhere, but Kagami said that the dog probably somewhere nearby.

"Geez, that dog." he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He thought at least today will be a peaceful day. But that's just only his unfulfilled wish.

"I'm worried about Nigou, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said with his eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes showed too much worries. Even though his face is remained stoic and deadpanned. "We should find him first." he pointed out. He is scared if anyone will hurt his dog. He shrugged the thought away, scared that it will became true.

Kagami sighed, and he nodded. It'll be fun if he could find the dog soon. They'll had the peace that he wanted. The taller man decided to search around the food stands. Maybe the dog is hungry after he smelled the food. Did Kuroko gave Nigou's meal before they went out? "Hey, Kuro-" he turned around, only to found the empty spot behind him. Kuroko's already gone.

"They're annoyingly same." a big sigh, and he decided to search on his own. Kuroko is not going to get lost, right?

He hoped so.

* * *

Please send any suggestion through the reviews. I must say thanks for all the reviewers at the chapter one. sorry if this chapter kinda disappointed you guys. And thanks for the faves and alert.


	3. Reunion

I'm back.

This is going to be a short chapter because I'm in a bad condition. Hope you like it.

Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts.

The more I got the more I have spirit to update the new chapter fast.

English is not my first language, so you'll see so much grammatical mistakes, and this isn't beta-ed.

As much I want to beta this one, I can't bother my beta all the time, I already owe her a lot.

Once again, Kuroko no Basuke is not mine.

* * *

"That damned dog." The tall and muscular redhead growled lowly. He'd been wandering around the food section to see if there's any sign of the dog that resemble Kuroko. But he found none. Now, he sat on one of the bench. Shirt drenched in sweat, not because the heat, but because he ran here and there to avoid being called a pervert of a stalker.

Well, it's because he keep on peeking at the food stands, and the maid café. One of the maid called him pervert as he accidentally saw her skirt flew because of the wind. For god's sake, it's not his fault. Like no one watched it than him. Why must him? From all people, why that girl accused Kagami Taiga and not Aomine? Oh wait, he's not here. But really, Aomine should be the one who get accused, judging by his big breast fetish.

"Argh, screw it." he ruffled his own hair in frustration and decided to search some more. For both Kuroko and Nigou. That pale boy always disappeared once he averted his gaze at the other direction.

But then, he heard a loud bark and a voice of chuckle nearby. He gazed at where the voice came from, and realized it was came from the small basketball court at the right side of the park.

He saw Nigou was stood there with basket ball between his legs, with a too familiar figure. He pointed his finger at the figure, "You!"

* * *

"Nigou." a boy with light blue hair called to his dog. He'd been walking for god-knows-how-long, and his legs getting tired. He huffed, though it was invisible. He looked around and realized he was far away from where the bazaar was held.

He's in the shopping district because he walked aimlessly to search the black and white little husky, who ran away after they get into the park. He decided to get back to the park before Kagami getting angry at him because went away by his own will.

But as he turned around, he accidentally bumped to someone who was taller than him, he would fall if that person didn't pull him and support his body weight by placing one hand on his back. Kuroko quickly lifted his head to see who helped him. His eyes widen in shock, but softened a couple of seconds later.

* * *

"I told him to stay in place. That Atsushi." a tall man with black hair groaned as he fumbled with his phone. His grey eyes examining the email address to make sure he send the email to the right person. His left eye were covered with his bangs, and the ring hung loosely at the chain around his neck.

"Maybe I should call Taiga." he sighed and headed to the food section.

* * *

Reviews?

I need more suggestions for the plots. Feel free to throw ideas to me.


	4. Let's Help!

"Dai-chan! Where are you!? How dare yo-PIIP!" Aomine flipped shut his phone harshly at he heard a loud yell from the other line. For god's sake! He just wanted to go to the bazaar because he could get those Mai-chan's photo book with a lot cheap prices than usual. But then, he met that pink haired witch who dragged him into female clothing section.

He received a hard stare from the shopkeeper as he glanced at the woman's clothing.

He decided to ease his mind by going to a basketball court nearby. Gladly, he found an abandoned basket ball at the corner of the court. Since Tetsu beat him at winter cup last time, he made up his mind to keep training until he can surpass the new Light and Shadow duo. Though, the said new Light is weaker than him when he challenged the redhead at one on one game.

He stared at the ball which bounced lightly as he dribbled it. He lifted his hand along with the ball and do a lay up. The ball went in smoothly and bounced at the ground repeatedly before hitting the metal fence. He ran to pick the ball, but-

"Arf!"

A loud bark made him stopped in his track and turned around sharply on his heels. He stared at the black and white little husky, who were wagging its tail happily at the sight of the orange ball. "Hello, little guy." The tanned man greeted the dog as he smiled at the sight. "You know how to play basketball, huh?" he asked as he approached the dog to give a light pat on its head. He chuckled as the dog barked in agreement.

Strange enough, somehow, he felt something familiar as he stared of the blue eyes of the dog. Those blank blue eyes, but filled with amusement reminded him of someone.

"Tetsu?" he called out to the dog as if he figured out who was invading his mind after he stared at those identical sapphire orbs. "No way!" he almost said that out loud at the similarity of the dog and his former shadow.

The dog ignored him and barked loudly as it chased down the ball and play with its own feet. Stumbling as the ball hit it back in the face. Though, the dog doesn't bounce it off the ground, more like pushing it back and forth between him and the fence.

Aomine wondered if it's just the similarity of their eyes, because their behaviour is completely different. Tetsu will never show any emotions or act childish like the dog does. But then again, he might show his rare emotions if he was completely thrilled over something.

"YOU!"

His head turned sharply at the new voice behind him. It's not that foreign for him, and he completely knew who had called, or rather, shouted on him. "Put your finger down, Bakagami!" he shouted back at the redhead, who were approached him.

"Shut up. So you were the one who kidnapped Kuroko's dog." Kagami grunted as he saw the dog approached him and barked loudly. He shoo-ed the dog and glared at the tanned male. "Great, now I must find his owner too." the redhead sighed before he narrowed his eyes at the Touou Ace. "Don't tell me you kidnapped him to."

"Hell no! Why would I-" a pause. "Wait, did you just said that this dog is Tetsu's?" the other stared at him with disbelief. So that's why he felt something familiar when he saw those blank blue eyes! This things made sense now.

"Well, actually it's Seirin's. But because Kuroko brought that puppy in the first place, he were responsible for almost everything." the Seirin's Ace shrugged it off and then he turned around. "Take care of the dog while I find the owner!" he shouted then rushed out from basketball court area, leaving a dumbfounded Aomine with the happily playing dog.

"Well, it's a new thing that he wasn't challenging me at one-on-one."

* * *

"Ah, Kuro-chin." said the purple haired man, or rather, tall man, who were towered over him. Hand firmly planted on his hips to prevent him falling to the hard pavement.

"Good afternoon, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko greeted as he went back to stand on his own feet. He cocked his head in confussion as he saw the usually sweet-toothed giant doesn't bring any sweets or snacks with him. Those bored and lazy expression was gone and changed by an almost furious stare. "Is there something wrong, Murasakibara-kun?" he asked.

"Muro-chin is gone, with my snacks. He told me to wait here, but I'm so bored so I walked around." the taller man sighed as he helped the other boy to stand on his own feet. "Did Kuro-chin met him the way here?" the voice seems desperate as Murasakibara clutched his stomach as he felt a hunger started to crept in it. "I'm hungry." he added. Kuroko could see a slight pout on the purple haired man's face.

"I'm afraid not, Murasakibara-kun. I'm here to search my lost dog. But, I could treat you some snacks before I resume my search." Kuroko offered a hand to the violet eyed man, who took it eagerly as the pout turned to a lazy smile. He knows very well, that the taller man would be happy if he's treated by sweets or his favorite snacks. Maybe he should get back to the park.

"But, Kuro-chin, should we help your senpai over there?" Murasakibara pointed to the certain tall, and black haired man with heavy-looking shopping bags on both of his arms.

"Ah..." Kuroko stared at the man and immediately approached him. The black haired man look surprised by Kuroko's sudden approach and almost drop all of the bags. "I'm sorry to startled you, Mitobe-senpai. Let me help." he held out his and, but the said man shook his head in a very fast motion. As if saying he could do it by himself.

But before the older male had any chance to move away from his underclassman and his friend, the shopping bag on his right arm were being lifted by the certain purple haired man.

"Oh.. Kuro-chin's senpai had a candy with him? Can I take it after we help him?" the taller of the three said as he keep staring at the paper bag, which was filled with candies and sweet crackers.

"Let us help, Mitobe-senpai." Kuroko said as he picked another bag and started to carry it. The older male only let out an inaudible sigh, and gave them a smile as they walked to another shopping area to buy the rest of the stuff in the shopping list.

* * *

A/n : I'm a bit disappointed by this chapter but, here you go. I can't write more than 1k, so, I'm very sorry, the goddess isn't with me today. *sobs*

oh well.. enjoy this crappy story. :)  
The next chapter is on going, and I'm typing it right now.

Like usual, thank you for all of your reviews, faves and follows. I appreciate it very much. Love you guys!


End file.
